


If left to my own devices

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko can’t remember his time in Seirin - and as far as he’s concerned he’s still in his third year of middle school and back in Teikou. How can Kagami make him remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If left to my own devices

**Author's Note:**

> For Alice (all1sees.tumblr.com)

It’s not the first time you’ve felt the strong pounding in your head, but it is the first time that you’ve woken up to a room full of strangers; worried-looking strangers at that.

"Kuroko," the tall red-head asks you, and you pinch yourself to make sure that you aren’t dreaming, because how else would he know your name? You take a deep breath and squint your eyes, as if you could magically produce the name of someone, anyone, in the room.

 

You do a quick head count, and there’s a girl and a tall boy with glasses standing behind the agitated red-head. When you don’t reply, he calls you again,”Kuroko!”

"Who are you?," your voice sounds a lot different than you remembered, and you begin to look around the room, trying to make sense of it and wondering where the rest of the team is - if the match against Meikou has already started.

"Stop joking!" he barks at you, but the girl pulls his arm, her eyes growing big with concern.

"Excuse me, who are all of you?" 

No answer, instead they form a semi circle and begin to chat away. You manage to slide down from the bed and figure out you’re in, what looks like, the nurse’s office.

As you move, slowly, up and your feet touch the floor, you can feel your world spinning once again; the girl and the red-head rush towards you, pushing you back against the bed.

"Kuroko-kun, please don’t move so suddenly," she instructs and motions for the boy to stand back.

"Excuse me, could you mind telling me who you are? Where is my team?" you try again, hoping they’ll listen or at least give you a proper answer.

"You really don’t remember, do you? You’ve never been the type to make jokes, I guess," she sits next to you in the bed, as you sit up slowly and feel the bandage wrapped around your forehead.

"I don’t"

"Can you please get Akashi-kun?," you plead, and she freezes on the spot. Everyone’s looking at you like you grew another head.

"Akashi? Why would we get him? Hey, Kuroko, snap out of it," the red head growls, and stands by the foot of the bed.

"Stop it, he doesn’t remember, Kagami," the boy with glasses pipes up, making him go silent.

"I’m Aida Riko, the coach here at Seirin. That’s Kagami-kun and Hyuuga-kun, the captain," she points at the other two boys. "You took a nasty elbow to the head and passed out," her voice is soothing, as she explains everything to you.

"What are you smiling about?" Kagami snarls, and you touch your own lips, and indeed, there was a smile painted on your face - but how can it not? It was so ridiculous, these people were spouting nonsense.

"Hey, coach, could you and the captain please leave?" Kagami asks her, his eyes looking straight at you as he speaks.

"Alright, I’ll go call the doctor and tell her that he’s awake," she stood up and gave you a sympathetic smile before walking out of the room, Hyuuga, tailing behind her.

An awkward silent fell between you and Kagami, you started feeling anxious - you needed to get up, leave here and find your team.

"Kuroko," he walked around the bed and sat down at the edge, next to you.

"I’m sorry, but if this is your idea of a joke, it isn’t funny. Please call a member of my team here," you insist, and shift uncomfortably under his gaze, it’s as if he looks right through you.

"Hey, it’s me," his voice drops down a tone and it feels intimate for a stranger.

"I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are, please call someone from my team. I believe a very important match is about to start," you try to explain it to him, how important this is to you but somehow you’ve lost any will to move from the bed - he’s started to shift his body towards you, even if he hasn’t moved now his entire body language is pointed at you.

"This is bullshit," he murmurs.

"I really have no idea who you are."

"Pull yourself together, man. Aren’t I your light?" his fists clench and he looks away from you.

"My…light?" An Image of Aomine’s face flashes through your head at the mention of that word. 

"That would be Aomine-kun," you admit and he turns towards you, his eyes burning.

"No, that was back in Teikou, you’re in Seirin now," his hand moves towards  you, grabbing your forearm, it’s seconds before you slap his hand away and you feel strangely regretful after looking at the expression that flashes through his face as you do it.

"So you don’t remember me?"

You shake your head, ignore the emptiness growing in the pit of your stomach.

"Ah, forget it," he stands up, and shakes his head, before walking towards the door. He stops as he touches the knob and turns to you, once more, "I’m not just your light, so hurry up and remember, idiot."

**

It’s been two months since Kuroko lost his memories, and it’s like your life has stopped midway; He goes home straight from school and doesn’t stop by the basketball club. He can’t remember, nothing has returned, he’s stuck in that last year in Teikou.

You even got Aomine to meet with him, and explain to him how he was playing for a different team, how he had beaten him, shown him Seirin’s basketball - Kise had insisted on dropping by as well, explaining how intense the match against him and his team had been, but he was unchanged.

You couldn’t concentrate in practice, and you visited him everyday; but the day when you stopped was on it’s way, because you couldn’t keep talking to him like a stranger - the doctors said it would return briefly, but even his family had begun to worry.

The coach had asked you to stop visiting him, asked you to take your life back so you could be the same person when his memories returned, you wondered if she knew about your relationship, by the look in her eyes when you had first asked her to leave the room back in the nurse’s office, you were pretty sure she did.

But, here you were again, holding a tupperware filled with your home cooking and knocking on his door. 

"Kagami-kun," he greeted you, opening the door and moving out of the way so you could come inside.

"Hey, still nothing?" you tried to calm down your heart, which was always so easily fooled when he called you like that.

"No, I’m sorry," he looked apologetic as he took the tupperware from your hands.

"I was just thinking, that maybe we should do what we used to do and maybe that would help you," you blurted outloud - it had been so long since you’d last touched him.

"You mean like play basketball together?" he asked, innocently, as he walked towards the kitchen. "Come on, no one’s home."

"Yeah, that too, I guess."

"Kise-kun said I loved vanilla milkshakes? Maybe we could go to Maji burger," he turned on the stove and pulled out a kettle, you watched him get busy, and buried your face in your hands. How had you managed it the first time? What had you done? Is it because he was still stuck with the brains of a fourteen year old? You were both third years by now, and had been together for half a year prior to his accident.

"Yeah, that too…" absent-mindedly replying was the best you could do, as you picked your brains and tried to remember.

"Then what exactly were you proposing?"

At least his straight forwardness hadn’t changed.

"Well, remember when I said I wasn’t just your light?" You try the waters, and ask away, making you way from the dining room table into the kitchen, stopping by the entry towards it, waiting for a confirmation.

"I do."

"What I meant was," you want to see his expression, but he’s looked away.  Turning his back on you again.

"I think I know," he mumbled.

That was all you needed, and you pull his arm, making him face you and there he is, looking up at you with his face much more red than you’d seen in a long time.

"So? Do you want to?" Your hands on his shoulder, you don’t dare put any weight, you touch him lightly, softly, as if he was fragile - but you couldn’t afford to scare him away.

"Do I want what?" but those clear blue eyes show you that he hasn’t quite understood you.

"I’m gonna kiss you," you inform him, and lean down, slowly closing the distance between you two.

"Now, I’m going to kiss you now," you say, barely above a whisper, as you’re inches away from his lips, and he hasn’t moved.

You close your eyes, but before you could close the last distance, you feel him do it - his lips are tight and he’s tense in your arms, but he’s managed to do it.

You put your arms around his waist, attempting to get him to relax, and kiss him slowly, feeling strange about it - it’s as if it was the first time he was kissing somebody.

You pull away, and turn away immediately. 

"How’s that?" you ask, rapidly, hoping it came out as manly as it had been imagined in your head.

"Maybe we should try again, Kagami-kun," his arms, which had been pulled against his chest, now fall down and you can tell he’s relaxed.

"We’ll try it as many times as it takes for you to remember me, get it?" You bump your forehead against his, and he recoils, but your arms are holding him in place.

You can feel his smile, even if you can’t see it, and you dive in for another kiss - this time you don’t mind sucking on his lips until he opens his mouth ever so slightly so you can sneak your tongue inside.

The kissing game is stopped by the sound of the kettle whistling, you both stumble to break away, surprised, but this time he isn’t looking away; his clear blue eyes are fixed on your own.

"Kagami-kun," he says.

Could it be? Had it worked?


End file.
